


Ribbons

by Melkur_Mistress



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Because they need to find each other again., F/F, Fluff, Little bit of smut, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 03:11:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16694338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melkur_Mistress/pseuds/Melkur_Mistress
Summary: 13 finds Missy. They get the ending they deserve to have. Mostly fluffy Thrissy goodness with a little dose of smut.“Maybe i’m snuggling with you so you won’t notice i’ve remotely locked your TARDIS and stolen it right out from under your nose,” Missy said.The Doctor shifted, taking hold of her shoulders and shifting so they faced each other, her hands rubbing Missy’s shoulders affectionately. “Or maybe you’re not doing anything of the sort and you just enjoy this.”





	Ribbons

She had only taken the TARDIS out for a spin, it was her every intention to come right back to earth - but then she opened the doors and had a look around...and  _ then _ she picked up a trace from another TARDIS...and  _ then _ she stumbled across Missy, running as she raised her umbrella, pointing it at a tree. The tree shimmered and Missy’s TARDIS doors flew open. The Doctor was standing within diving distance of the doors…. so that’s exactly what she did.

Missy had dematerialised before she realised what had happened. She froze, then walked slowly over to the Doctor who was in the process of picking herself up from the floor. She stared at her, her mind taking a moment to process the intruder as she focused.

“Sorry, probably should’ve knocked, but saw you there and thought - if I don’t dive in these doors then i’ve missed my chance.”

Missy simply stared at her, guarded and confused.

“Ok, my hunch was right, I should’ve knocked,” she stepped closer to Missy and stopped within arms reach, suddenly feeling fuelled by nervous energy, as she glanced around the console room. “Good to know my hunches still work! Oh I do like this - you have round things, and it’s all warm and purple.”

“Doctor,” Missy sighed, her eyes softening and her expression changing in an instant to a mixture of shock and relief. “It's you…..you came crashing into my TARDIS. Oh...look at that...it’s you!”

The Doctor watched her in slight confusion as Missy swiped at tears as they escaped, but smiled warmly at her.  “Yep, i’m me. Sorry...really should have knocked? Are you ok?”

“I’m fine you idiot,” she said, as she took a deep breath. “Were you looking for me or….”

“Yeah. No. Not looking really...but thinking about you, so yeah a little. This though - this was a chance meeting.”

“Ok,” Missy said, slightly warily. “Hold on...you didn’t come here because you’re hunting me down with insane ideas to imprison me again?”

“Imprison you? No...why would I do that?” she asked confused. “Unless…. you’ve committed some kind of major crime. Have you? Gotta say I will be disappointed in you.”

Missy gave her an incredulous look when the Doctor suddenly cast her a stern look and couldn't help her reaction as she burst out laughing.

“Doctor, I must say you are quite adorable this time round!”

“Adorable?” the Doctor paused attending to look herself up and down. “Am I? Oh, that’s a nice change! Unless this is actually a distraction ploy. What _ were _ you running from?”

Missy rolled her eyes and laughed, “no distraction plot Doctor, I do in fact find you adorable. Now, can a lady not run to her TARDIS and make a quick escape without being accused of some heinous crime?”

“When that lady is you?” the Doctor said, looking at her inquisitively.

Missy smiled, “believe it or not Doctor, It was simply a case of mass hypnosis wearing off a little early... _ before you say anything _ , I was staying there, working on a project. It’s a normally civilized planet but the rulers were overthrown, people started rioting, so I just calmed it all down. THEN they turn on me when they realise they’d been hypnotised. It’s as if they were happier fighting and killing each other!”

The Doctor contemplated her words and a smile began to creep on her face, “well, free will is preferable, but if I had a quick fix i’d probably use it too. Sounds like you’re doing ok Missy.”

“Well, i’m just winging it really,” she said with a smile. “Would you like some tea Doctor? I think we need to have a bit of a catch up.”

The Doctor found herself smiling back, “tea? Yeah, that’d be nice. Us, together.”

“No suspicions as to my attentions? No disappointment with me, no… _ adorable stern looks _ ...no….” Missy averted her eyes before flitting them back to the Doctors, her expression considerably softened before she continued. “I was worried you’d properly died. That’s….been hard to contemplate.”

“Died? No, you won't get rid of me that easily. Why did you think that?”

Missy shrugged before pushing through the doors and leading the way down a corridor, “well you hadn’t come back for the egg, and all those children - and that’s right up your hero street…”

The Doctor stood still in confusion as she processed her words, then caught up with her and grabbed her arm, halting her.

“How do you know I hadn't gone back?” the Doctor said, confused by the growing awkwardness Missy was displaying.

“Well they wouldn't have been there if you had, it’s simple enough,” Missy paused, speaking somewhat quieter as her voice took on a considerably vulnerable tone. “Nardole said I should accept that you’d not survived. I swore at him, he had the nerve to chastise me for my appalling tirade of curse words in front of the innocent children, and I pushed him into a hay bale. It was funny for a moment, but then I burst into tears - then Nardole didn’t have a clue how to react to me crying and he looked so awkward that I started laughing. Then he called me unhinged...can you believe that? He’s so rude to me!”

The Doctor stared at her incredulously, “you went back to the colony ship? Why did you do that?”

Missy wore a look of equal confusion, “because if you had died...I didn't want to leave your body there and the waltons would all be stuck there, waiting for more Cybermen to move up and find them.”

The Doctor felt the sting of tears behind her eyes as she was flooded with emotion. “You saved them? All of them? And..you went back…. for me.... Missy...I don’t know what to say?”

Missy stepped closer to her and suddenly appeared quite worried, “just when I think I actually have a handle on all this morality stuff, I do something decidedly unevil and it makes you cry!”

“Missy,” the Doctor said, pulling her into a tight hug. “You idiot, these are happy tears! Thank you so much.”

Missy froze in surprise and wrapped her arms around the Doctor in response. She closed her eyes and felt the Doctor place a kiss on her head. She couldn’t stop her own tears when the Doctor whispered.

“You’re incredible Missy. I really have never been good at saying this, but this me might be better at it -  _ I love you _ , “she gave a small laugh. “Oh I was right, I am better at saying that now…..but now i’ve made you cry too.”

“That’s ok Doctor, I love you will all my hearts and mind and I always have and I can't even  _ describe _ how great that love is. It’s unimaginable,” she took a deep breath and inched back, meeting her eyes with an expression full of love as her hands slipped into the Doctors. “Let’s have that tea on the couch - we can cuddle - you cuddle now! I like this you. I’ve waited a very long time for a cuddle.”

“You have and i’m sorry, I owe you a lot of cuddles.”

Missy giggled and interlaced her fingers through the Doctors as they made their way to Missy’s conservatory.

Later they sat by a large warm fireplace in a parlour style room, on a huge couch. The Doctor enjoyed the way Missy sat as close to her as possible, despite the size of the couch. She had little choice but to put her arm around Missy’s shoulders with the way she leaned into her so much that it was impossible to do anything else.

As soon as Missy felt the Doctor’s arm around her, pulling her close, she relaxed, her head resting on her shoulder as she sighed happily.

“This is the nicest day we’ve ever spent together,” the Doctor said, as she took a deep breath and placed a hesitant kiss on Missy’s head.

Missy smiled broadly and slipped an arm across the Doctors stomach, turning to cuddle against her. “It is, it’s much nicer than trying to kill you. Sorry about all those times.”

The Doctor gave a small laugh, “yeah, less of that please, more of this. This I can do all day.”

“Maybe i’m distracting you while the population of earth are being metamorphosed into mutant creatures,” Missy said casually.

“Maybe, but I doubt it,” the Doctor said.

“Maybe i’ve hypnotised assassin's to go kill your friends,” Missy said.

“Possible, but you haven’t.”

“Maybe i’m snuggling with you so you won’t notice i’ve remotely locked your TARDIS and stolen it right out from under your nose,” Missy said.

The Doctor shifted, taking hold of her shoulders and shifting so they faced each other, her hands rubbing Missy’s shoulders affectionately. “Or maybe you’re not doing anything of the sort and you just enjoy this.”

Missy smiled warmly, as she looked into the Doctor’s eyes, “yeah, i think you might have figured out my devious plan. I just want a cuddle….and a kiss..”

“Well, I don't think i’m going to try and stop your plan this time,” the Doctor said as she raised a hand and stroked Missy’s cheek lightly.

Missy’s eyes closed in response and she smiled as she leaned into her touch, “good, because this is a brilliant plan, it involves us being happy together.”

The Doctor smiled, “there’s always brilliance in your plans, you’ve astounded me so many times with what you’ve accomplished...astounded and horrified usually went hand in hand though...they’ve just had that tendency to be evil….but you’ve really changed Missy and i’m proud of you.”

Missy gasped as her eyes filled with tears, “stop it, you’re spoiling my plan to get you to kiss me, by going and making me all emotional.”

The Doctor took Missy’s face in her hands and kissed her softly then pulled away slightly, speaking so close that Missy could feel her breath on her lips.

“Let’s speed this plan along then, because this is one of the best ones you’ve ever had.”

Missy wrapped her arms around the Doctor, one hand tangling in her hair as her other ran up and down her back, eager to touch and explore her new body. She wasted no time and deepened their kiss immediately, the flood of emotions she felt, pouring into her kiss.

She eased up, her hands working fast to remove her own clothes, “I’m overdressed.”

“You always are,” the Doctor said with a smile, taking over - a sudden urge to strip Missy of every layer she had on.

Missy returned the gesture, and they worked fast, Missy making short work of the Doctors clothes, not even pausing when she was down to her underwear, unclasping her bra and discarding it quickly, her hands eagerly moving to explore the Doctors new body.

The Doctor had the urge to kiss her everywhere  - her lips grazing against every inch of exposed skin. Her tongue darted out at the swell of her breasts, pushed up by her corset.

“How does this come off?” the Doctor asked, puzzled as she tugged at the ribbon at the back.

“Pulling tightens ,” Missy laughed. “Don’t want to pass out on you! Undo the bow, loosen the ribbons, then the clasps can open.”

The Doctor obliged, fascinated by the process it took to unveil Missy’s body to her. She popped the clasps open, and her hands were on her instantly, running almost reverently across her stomach, up toward her breasts. She lightly skimmed the edges of her breasts with her fingers, making Missy shiver slightly, and smiled when she saw her reaction. She kissed her deeply as her hands moved down to grasp her black lace underwear, gripping the waistband in her hands before inching back and looking into Missy’s eyes.

“Don't you dare stop now,” Missy said breathlessly.

The Doctor kissed her, then slowly slipped her underwear down, her hands pressing lightly against her thighs as she dragged the lace underwear all the way down her legs, and finally discarded them on the floor.  

Missy mirrored her action, and instantly their hands were everywhere as they knelt up on the couch, remaining as close as physically possible.

“This body,” he Doctor said. “It’s kinda new. Haven’t really...well...”

Missy began placing kisses down the side of the Doctors neck, and paused, “then i’m very privileged my darling.”

Missy gently pushed her back on the couch and the Doctor laughed as she landed against the cushions, but closed her eyes and sighed as Missy covered her body with hers, her full breasts pressing into her own, as she seemed to suddenly feel her everywhere all at once.

Missy kissed her, smiling against her lips as she felt the Doctors hands exploring her more confidently now. She rolled them both on to their sides and they kissed passionately as Missy’s hand slipped between the Doctor’s thighs, stroking lightly against her wetness, going slowly, as she began placing kisses on her breasts, wanting her to experience all the different sensations that her new body had to give her.

The Doctor was soon groaning under her touch, arching her back to get closer to her and trying to reach for her, wanting to reciprocate.

Missy nuzzled her head against the Doctor’s neck, “let me take care of you first - just enjoy your body, you’re really very beautiful and I want you to see how wonderful you can feel.”

The Doctor laid back, and moaned loudly as Missy ran her hands across her breasts, squeezing slightly before tracing a path down and taking hold her of thighs, easing her legs apart. She threw her head back and swore as she felt Missy’s tongue tasting her.

She started slowly, letting the Doctor get used to the sensation, and then placed a kiss against her before crawling up her body, her hand replacing her tongue as she rubbed.

The Doctor reached for her, pulling her closer and kissing her, the taste of her own arousal on Missy’s lips sending her close to the edge. She stroked every part of Missy she could reach, and felt a sudden increase in intensity as Missy’s mind gently brushed hers. She let her in straight away and her arousal and passion felt overwhelmed when combined with Missy’s.

“Let go honey,” Missy said, as she moved her hand faster, feeling the Doctor begin to tense under her touch.

“Missy...Master…” The Doctor cried out, her arms wrapping tightly around Missy, holding her on top of her as she rode out her orgasm.

They stayed in each other's arms until the Doctor finally relaxed her hold and let Missy inch back enough to look at her.

“That was incredible,” the Doctor said, and hesitated briefly, not wanting to move from the glorious feeling of Missy’s body against hers.

She rolled her over and took Missy’s wrists, lifting her arms above her head and pressing her wrists into the couch before running her hands down her arms, and across her breasts, touching and enjoying Missy’s body stretched out underneath her.

“Stay like that,” the Doctor said.

“ _ Doctor.. _ .do I detect a hint of dominance this time? We shall have explore that particular urge - that’s a most unexpected pleasure.”

“Shush,” the Doctor said, as she stood, catching sight of a large coil of wide purple ribbon on a table. “Don’t move.”

The Doctor stood up and went to retrieve the ribbon as Missy watched her in interest, a flood of heat filling her as the Doctor returned and straddled her, her hands moving straight to Missy’s wrists and wrapping the ribbon around with a degree of efficiency, before tying the ends securely.

“That ok?” the Doctor asked, feeling a flash of concern for a moment, that she hadn’t asked before tying her up.

“Ok? It’s more than ok my dear, but stopping for a chat...not so much. Don’t tease me. I need you.”

“Be good and keep your arms there then,” she said, and Missy felt an instant rush of wetness at the authoritative way she said it, despite the way she still did look quite adorable.

“Please…. touch me Doctor.”

The Doctor smiled and obliged, her hand stroking, then her fingers probing in easily. Missy arched her back, moaning instantly at the Doctor’s touch, and the feel of the Doctor easily stretching her with her arousal so close to the edge that she was simply soaking.

The Doctor slid down her body, kneeling on the floor as she spread Missy’s legs and held them in place as she ran a trail of kisses down the inside of her thigh before moving to taste her, swirling her tongue around her clit. She knew from the way Missy was tensing that she wouldn't hold out for long, so she placed her mouth firmly against her, while her tongue pushed inside. She battled to hold her still and moaned at the sight of her, naked, wet and writhing in pleasure at her hands.

Missy cried out as she came hard, wrapping her legs around the Doctor’s back and urging her to stay right where she was.

The Doctor circled her tongue gently as Missy came down from her orgasm, and eased up, laughing as Missy groaned in annoyance at her moving from her position between her legs.

Missy soon pulled her into her arms, and they wrapped themselves up in each other, each wanting to cling on to the other as they relaxed in each others arms.

The Doctor placed a soft kiss on her lips, “we could stay together...if….if you want. We don't have to..it was just a  thought...you’re used to being on your own and...oh, ignore me..”

“I’m lonely,” Missy whispered “Without you, it’s a lonely universe.”

The Doctor looked at her. Hope flashing through her hearts.

“It doesn't have to be  not if we were together. How about that? Put one TARDIS inside the other and we can just...travel together,” the Doctor said.

“Well now that does sound cosy…” Missy began, before closing her eyes. When she opened her eyes they were filled with tears. “That’s...all i've ever wanted,” she whispered as she reached up and stroked the Doctors cheek. “You and me.”

The Doctor gently wiped away her tears and kissed her lovingly.

“You’re incredible Koschei, and we can have this...we can have us.”

They stayed wrapped in each others arms, the glow of the fireplace casting a warmth across them both as they fell asleep together.


End file.
